


MorgenCon

by bygoshbygolly



Category: The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: Conventions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Welcome to the first annual MorgenCon, a convention for fans and scholars of the works of the great Simon Morgenstern!Below, please find our schedule of events.





	MorgenCon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! I hope you enjoy.

# MorgenCon

Welcome to MorgenCon, the first convention for fans and academics of the works of S. Morgenstern!

_Featuring Special Guest:_ Stephen King

Below is our lineup of events:

### Saturday

**Hall A**  
**8:30am-9am:** Opening remarks

* * *

**9am-10am:** The Bells and the Trees: Conservation efforts following Victor Hugo's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ and S. Morgenstern's _The Princess Bride_

Academic Panel. Panelists discuss the cultural impacts of Hugo's _Hunchback_ and Morgenstern's Princess Bride in their home countries, especially relating to conservation efforts.

* * *

**10am-11am:** Princess Noreena's Hats: Satire in _The Princess Bride_

Fan Panel. Morgenstern is one of Florin's greatest satirists, and this panel seeks to highlight the best examples of this. Debate encouraged!

* * *

**11am-12pm:** Differences in Florin and Guilder's Accounts of the Historical Events of _The Princess Bride_

Academic Panel. There are many historical and fictional accounts of Prince Humperdinck's failed war, and though some more favorable than others, there are certain consistencies. Guilderian accounts, though rare, disagree with some of these consistencies, particularly regarding the Man in Black.

* * *

**12pm-1pm:** “I have a mind, Westley”: Buttercup's Character in _The Princess Bride_ and _Buttercup's Baby_

Fan Panel. Buttercup is the most beautiful woman in the world, but there is more to her than that. This panel explores the woman beneath the beauty, as written in The Princess Bride and Buttercup's Baby.

* * *

**1pm-2pm:** The Last Great Miracle Worker

Academic Panel. While Morgenstern's fictional Miracle Max is perhaps one of the more famous depictions of Florinese miracle workers, this panel explores Morgenstern's personal writings on this now-extinct profession.

* * *

2 **pm-3pm:** The Wit and Wisdom of S. Morgenstern

Fan Panel. Panelists discuss how Morgenstern's writing has shaped their life.

* * *

**3pm-4pm:** True Love: Westley and Buttercup's Romance in history and fiction

Fan Panel. Morgenstern writes Westley and Buttercup's relationship as one of true love, but not every depiction agrees. How do other accounts take on this famous Florinese relationship, and just what is True Love, anyway?

* * *

**4pm-5pm:** Special Guest Stephen King on the importance of S. Morgenstern

Florin's famous son Stephen King talks Morgenstern, history, horror, and the struggles of adapting ~~Buttercup's Baby~~ to screen.

* * *

**5pm-6pm:** “To the Pain”: Physical and Emotional Injury in Morgenstern's work

Academic Panel. From Inigo's scars to Fezzik's fear of loneliness. From Rugen's study of pain to Buttercup's broken heart. This panel explores how Morgenstern writes about pain, often blurring the distinction between the physical and emotional.

* * *

**7pm-8pm:** The “Good Bits”: Debate on the William Goldman adaptation of _The Princess Bride_

Fan Panel. For better or worse, William Golding's _The Princess Bride_ has become a cultural staple in many countries outside Florin. This panel debates the value of such an adaptation, and what his “Good Bits” version misses. Debate welcomed.

* * *

**8pm-9pm:** Queer Interpretations of Characters in Morgenstern's _The Princess Bride_

Fan Panel. Precisely what it says on the tin. Panelists discuss queer interpretations of Fezzik, Inigo, and Count Rugen.

* * *

**Hall B:**  
**10am-2pm:** The Greatest Swordsman to Have Ever Lived

Talk, Demonstration, and Practical Session. Current Florinese Master Aaron Glick talks about the real Inigo Montoya, demonstrates what the match between Inigo and Westley may have looked like, and teaches participants how to look like a master. _(Practical sessions start at 11:40 and go for twenty minutes each. First come first served. Participants must be at least 16 and sign a waiver.)_

* * *

**3pm-5pm:** The Florinese Fire Swamp

Talk and Demonstration. Experts discuss how the Fire Swamp of Florin compares to other fire swamps, based off history and their own experiences. This session includes rare footage from inside the famous Fire Swamp, and ends with the appearance of a genuine ROUS. _(Due to the sensitive and often vicious nature of the creature, the appearance of the ROUS is subject to cancellation without notice.)_

* * *

**6:30pm -10pm** : William Goldman's _The Princess Bride_ & Discussion

Screening and Discussion. Watch William Goldman's _The Princess Bride_ , starring Cary Elwes and Robin Wright. After, take part in a discussion on the good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly.

### Sunday

**Hall A**  
**8am-3pm:** Video Screening

Screening. Fan-created videos and sketches of favorite scenes from Morgenstern's works.

* * *

**3pm:** Closing Remarks

**Hall B**  
**1:30pm-3pm:** Stephen King Meet & Greet

Your chance to meet Stephen King! _(For information regarding photos and autographs, please see Guests section of the website.)_


End file.
